The subject matter herein relates generally to a connector assembly.
Connector assemblies are commonly used to interconnect electrical components together. For example, connectors are sometimes used to communicatively couple a mating connector, such as a cable, and a printed circuit board together. To interconnect the mating connector with a printed circuit board, the mating connector and the printed circuit board are mated with a connector assembly. Other systems use a connector assembly to connect two printed circuit boards. As the electrical components are mated together with the connector assembly, the electrical components communicate with each other. Connector assemblies may communicate with each other by mechanical connection through electrical contacts, mechanical connection, and the like.
Connector assemblies, such as radio frequency (RF) connectors, typically include a center pin contact, an outer body and a retaining ring made of standard copper alloy materials. An insulator is positioned between the pin contact and the outer body. However, known connectors are not without problems. For instance, connector assemblies require complex manufacturing methods to position the pin contact in the insulator or position the insulator in the outer body. Some known connector assemblies include hermetic glass to metal seals between the center pin and the insulator, in order to function properly. Developing a proper glass to metal hermetic seal can be both time consuming and expensive. For example, proper materials must be selected in order to avoid residual thermal stresses between the various components. Furthermore, the connector assembly may require an additional component in order to join the hermetically sealed center pin and insulator to the body. For example, the retaining ring may be required in order to join the center pin and insulator to the body.
Accordingly, a need remains for a connector assembly that may be manufactured in a cost effective and reliable manner.